


暴雪山庄/The Snowstorm Villa

by Sawa_G



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: 为躲避久不停歇的暴风雪，两名登山客进入了同一间废弃的山庄。但在摘下帽子的那一刻，他们惊奇地发现，对方的长相与自己别无二致。“我们以前……是不是见过？”*2018双子生贺，搬运存档*转世失忆设定，没有命案也不闹鬼*旧文，枯燥无聊狗屁不通，两个人互相抬杠鸡同鸭讲一万字





	暴雪山庄/The Snowstorm Villa

00.

暴风雪是从傍晚开始下起来的。起先只是飘着零星的几片雪花，落在袖口和帽檐上便飞快地融化了。气温隐隐有些下降的趋势，但变化幅度微小，尚在接受范围之内。加隆抬头望向天空，入眼的地方都没有一片云朵，似乎是晴朗的象征，只有微微发黑的颜色看起来令人心情沉重，但若是将其归咎于日落时分太阳高度的下降，倒也说得过去。  
有经验的登山客是不会小看这几片雪花的。雪与雨水不同，它不具有任何的流动性，一旦降落到地面就会开始堆积，再结合风的力量，哪怕很小的雪也可能带来巨大的灾难。  
加隆决定返回营地了，不如说，早在一个小时前他就已经处在返回的路途上了。但这个时候，天气突然失控了，稀疏的雪花立刻变成纷扬的大雪。与此同时，山风忽地转向，朝着他行进的方向迎面吹来。逆风而行的阻力加上失去太阳的夜幕给加隆带来极大的麻烦，他低声咒骂祸不单行，只想把放送虚假天气预报的电视台炸个粉碎，然后拿枪指着那些气象专家，逼迫他们跪下来给自己认罪。  
但所有这一切，必须要等到自己离开这个鬼地方之后才行。

天彻底黑了，手电筒的光线在浓重的夜色面前显得孱弱不堪，仅仅能照亮身前的一小片面积，而在这之中，洁白的雪花随着风飘落。  
定位装置告诉加隆，他此刻距离营地已经不远，倘若天气足够好，返程的时间绝不会超过一个小时。但他现在却无法确定了。恶劣天气是否对仪器的精度产生影响？上山时的路线是否仍能正常通行？自己背包里的口粮是否足够支撑起一段未知的路途？这些都不得而知，而按照最坏的情况做准备总不会错。  
正是这个想法驱使加隆在看见前方那座若隐若现的高大山庄时，几乎不假思索地走了进去。

01.

“冒险精神要建立在保全性命的基础上，有时候也需要谨慎行事。”

推开山庄宅邸没有上锁的大门，出现在眼前的是偌大而显得空旷的大厅。呼啸的风雪被坚固的墙壁阻挡在外，也让人终于可以将手套摘下而不至于冻僵。加隆往手上哈气以加速回暖，然后轻声自语了一句。他是喜欢追求刺激的人，这一点不能否认，但他讨厌的是送死。  
室内没有灯光，加隆打开手电筒照向前方。就在这个时候，视野里出现了一个男人的背影，似乎半蹲在类似壁炉的设施前方，借着手电筒发出的微弱光线，他只够辨认出这些。对方好像并没有发现自己。加隆试探性地往前走，很快就否决了这个猜想，因为背对着他的男人突然开口，声音刻意抬高：“抱歉先生，请您走近些，我想借一下光。”  
那是一道相当和缓的声音，措辞极为礼貌，带着几近令人厌恶的学究味道。然而加隆却兀自挑眉。他听出这完美无缺的言语底下不容拒绝般的威严，惯常发号施令般的口气让他略感不悦，却最终没有出声，反倒听话地又走过去两步，旋转手腕，让手电筒的光能照到男人前方。  
呲啦——在过于寂静的大厅内响起刺耳的声音，一道火光跃动而起。加隆这才发现，从刚刚开始就断断续续的磕碰声正来自于这个男人专心处理打火石的动作。这个愚蠢的登山者一定是把自己的打火机弄丢、或者弄坏了。加隆看着他点燃壁炉，对它竟然还能正常使用而略感吃惊，毕竟这整个房子都看起来颇有年头。  
“你应该早说的，我的打火机还能用。”加隆不带恶意地嗤笑一声，关掉了手电筒。他绕过男人，在靠近壁炉一旁的单人沙发上坐下，把沉重的背包随手扔在一边。他才不在意这个沙发又有多么古老，皮质表面是否已经开裂、露出内部蓬乱柔软的海绵。他只想好好歇一下，在长途跋涉了一整天、还不幸遭遇暴风雪之后，没有什么比坐下来放松双腿更重要的事了。  
室内的另一个男人也从壁炉前站起来，拍打两下自己的衣摆，也有些疲惫地叹了口气。  
“我没想到还有别人一样遭遇了这些不幸。”他半开玩笑地说。  
“容我更正，显然我没有不幸到丢了打火机。”加隆把身体的全部重量压在身后的沙发上，懒洋洋地反驳道。天知道他花了多大的努力才把即将脱口而出的“蠢”字改成了“不幸”。  
但另一个男人显然听出了隐藏其中的奚落，倒是好脾气地没有出声。他走到对面另外的沙发前，单手扶着靠背，轻而易举地把它往壁炉的方向推了推。做完这一切，也学着加隆的样子坐了上去。  
“暴风雪想必要下一个晚上。天亮之前，我想我们都只能待在这个地方了。”他说着摘下了手套、紧接着是帽子，与加隆颜色相近的蓝色头发落满肩头。在此之前，也许这两个人早就注意到了对方的发色与自己几乎一样。  
加隆闻言“啧”了一声，也清晰地意识到，接下来一整晚，自己都要和对面这个人待在一起、还是在一座废弃山庄的大厅中。这个事实让他的心情复杂起来。一方面来说，能在无趣的避难过程中拥有一个同伴，这件事本身值得庆幸；但另一方面又很糟糕，因为谁也不知道这个半路冒出来的“同伴”是不是一个足够有趣的人。  
“看来是这样了。所以呢？我们要为恶魔公馆恐怖之夜的开幕吹个气球吗？”他漫不经心地哼声。可不是吗？加隆想，这简直就是恐怖小说的标准开头、再不济，侦探小说？阿加莎•克里斯蒂喜欢的舞台，把角色聚集到一个无法逃离的孤岛上看他们自相残杀，当然，公馆、山庄、轮船或是列车都无关紧要。

“也许我们更需要对彼此做个自我介绍？”  
对方如此提议，加隆耸肩，没有反对也没有赞同，但很快也紧跟着拿下了厚厚的绒线帽。——并非出于向对方展示容貌的基本礼仪，而只是单纯为了让自己的脑袋更舒服一些。  
“先提出来的人该自报家门……哇哦？”

两个人同时抬起头来。  
然后，没有意外地，他们视线交汇。

加隆首次清晰地见到了这位避难者同伴的容貌，几乎与自己相同的轮廓让他尚未说完的话语转了个弯，收束成一个三分惊诧三分难以置信的尾音，剩下的四分是一种难以言说的激悦。不过一刹那，他又为这种不请自来的情绪感到恼怒，哪怕对方脸上成分相同的感情表现也不能安慰自己的失态。  
沉默持续了很长时间。与他长相八分、不，九分相似的男人端正坐姿，手肘撑到膝盖上，颇有种联合国圆桌上与会代表的模样。——加隆不知道自己为什么会想到这个比喻，那一瞬间出现在他脑海里的联想十分丰富，但总是与严肃庄重的场合有关。这个男人把破破烂烂的皮沙发坐成了老板椅、或者，再极端一点，皇帝宝座。  
加隆被自己的想象逗乐了。

“这倒是一个良好的开端。——恐怖故事的开端。” 

然而，他无疑明白，这里不存在什么“世界上的另一个自己”的鬼故事。壁炉里不知是从哪里搞到的木材发出艰难燃烧的声音，火光照亮对面端坐的那个男人的脸庞。他沉稳中带有倨傲，温和中隐藏威厉，浑身上下都包裹在一种压抑禁欲的气息里。他与自己完全不一样，谈什么“另一个自己”——放屁。

02.

“嘿，撒加——这名字该死得奇怪，你是北欧人吗？——我是说，它出自什么地方？《冰岛人萨迦》？还是索克瓦贝克的女神？”  
加隆嘲讽地咧了咧嘴角。对面刚刚报出姓名的男人倒是始终保持着温和的礼节性笑容，他摇摇头说“不知道”，这回应在加隆看来敷衍又无趣。于是加隆隐蔽地翻了个白眼，意识开始神游天外。  
在世界上七十亿的茫茫人海里遇到一个与自己长相相似的人是多么小概率的事件？他记得曾经在电视上见过一个垃圾真人秀，寻找长相相似的几个人，把他们聚集在别墅里共同度过几天的时间。——那不就是他们两个此时此刻的处境吗？但毫无疑问的是，这类节目都无聊透顶、糟糕至极。节目组把人类当动物一样塞到某个表面上光鲜漂亮的笼子里，用摄像头记录下大家的所作所为，接下来就有社会学家和人类学家据此写出一篇像模像样的观察报告。愚蠢的无知者会当这是富有创意的饭后笑料，但若是能看穿其中本质，简直就充满了让人反胃的恶心感，比大西洋对面那个国家的劣质奶油和垃圾食品还要难以下咽。  
或许是某种加隆不相信的命运叫他们两人在这幢暴雪山庄中相聚，但该庆幸这里没有人扛着摄像机、举着话筒四处走动，毕竟壁炉燃烧时噼里啪啦的声音已经足够扰人清静了。

“我想我并没有北欧的血统。非要说的话，我的祖母算是德裔，而到我这里，那点希腊之外的东西大概早都磨掉，不剩什么了。”撒加突然的解说打断了加隆在心中发泄着的牢骚话，话里倒是认认真真地回答了他先前没话找话的疑问，摆出对玩笑话一点不买账的古板姿态。  
这个人肯定听见了自己进门时自言自语的念叨，然后就此确定了他们有着共同的母语。加隆咬牙切齿起来。他明明早就注意到了自己，却在那段时间里只顾倒腾手里的打火石，直到手电筒亮起才出声寻求帮助。不、那根本称不上寻求帮助，以这个男人面上那副游刃有余的模样，想必也不过是在用一个并不突兀的开头和另一位避难者讲话。多么圆滑世故的老油条作态！加隆单是想想就觉得头脑和身体一并疲惫不堪起来，这个顶着不伦不类北欧名字的希腊男人怎么敢用和他一模一样的脸摆出这种表情？！

“这看起来像是命运安排的奇迹。”撒加又开口了。他总是在两人的对话陷入僵局的时候带头缓和气氛，似是有意让他们的交谈持续下去。加隆不太明白他这样做的意义，或许是为了让两人通过这种方式保持清醒，最好能够就这样一夜不合眼地挨到天明。很显然，他们到目前为止虽然相处还是愉快，双方都没有显出恶意，但信任依旧是不可构筑的。谁也不能肯定，对面安稳坐在旧皮沙发上、与自己容貌一致的男人不会趁自己睡着的时候偷走背包、或是干脆地砍掉自己的头颅。  
“我们既然面容相似，又国籍相同。那么不妨容我做个大胆的猜测——或许我们还有其它地方具有一致性？”撒加恰到好处地露出了些微困惑的表情，“你知道，虽然世界上总会有与自己的存在，但像这样的相似度，或许已经无法单纯用巧合来形容了。”  
“……听我说，兄弟，你没必要这样强行没话找话。‘命运的奇迹’——这个说法可真了不得。你尽管摸着良心问问，你自己到底相不相信有这玩意儿？”加隆说完，却几乎与撒加同时一怔。他不自觉间脱口而出的话语刹那间化作锋利的刀子一样刺入胸口，他被这痛感弄得头脑空白一瞬，低下头去却发觉身上毫无伤口。仿佛那痛楚来自灵魂。……天，他什么时候也开始用这样神神叨叨的矫情表达？  
——不存在命运，不存在奇迹，根本是他们自身的意志驱动双腿走到了这个地方，然后与另一个具有相似外壳、内里却截然不同的人类相遇。  
“听起来，你像是在用什么冠冕堂皇到让人恶心的东西来为这世上发生的事情下定义。”加隆突然感到烦躁、感到愤怒，口中说出来的话也更为犀利伤人，不似之前那样无伤大雅的反讽，而是脱胎而出了某种更加纯粹的恶意。他产生了一种冲动——扯烂撒加的嘴角，令他那张脸上再也无法露出假惺惺的微笑。他合该让世人都见见，这好看的嘴脸底下无聊到令人作呕的真实。

“……您口中所说的、或许也要再加上您心中所想的这些失礼言论——我猜后者的内容会更加过分——加隆先生，容我插一句，我们在两个小时前还是素不相识的陌生人，容貌和处境不过是我们仅存的关联点。您大可不必如此激动。”  
如一盆冷水从头顶浇下来，壁炉里散发出的温暖丝毫不起作用，加隆似是又重新站到了风雪交加的山巅。下一秒脚下的积雪忽地坍塌，他跌入深渊，单个来看质量轻盈、聚集在一起却异常恐怖的雪花压在身体上。他感到脊背酸痛，浑身寒冷。他张嘴却说不出话，涌入鼻腔的雪水令他窒息。

撒加所言非虚、不如说是一语中的。他们不过是全无关联的人，两个小时前是、现在是、不知多少个小时之后也依旧是，他们都知道，绞尽脑汁想到的所谓“交错点”实在太微不足道，根本不足以对他们各自的人生轨迹——不同的、毫无关联的人生轨迹——构成扭转性的影响。  
但他为什么要生气呢？为了一个和自己没有关系的人而莫名其妙地大动肝火？信徒嘴里全知全能的上帝想必也无法回答这个问题。这实在不符合加隆的行事准则。他又不是没见过世面的小鬼，不至于遇见一个满口谎言的骗子就嚷嚷着替天行道，说到底，这世上冠冕堂皇的伪善者千千万万，加隆偏偏受不了撒加露出这样子。

——简直毫无长进。  
他脑子里闪过一句话，稍纵即逝。

“喂，撒加。”  
加隆微蹙起眉，却是从善如流地叫出对方的名字。紧接着，他抬起头，注视着那双与自己颜色相同的眼眸，看着通透的青草色中染上火焰跳动的光芒。  
“我们以前……是不是见过？”

03.

……  
“我猜你应该不是指在镜子里见过的情况？”  
非常久的沉默之后——或者只是单纯在加隆的感官里过了很久，手表上的数字实际上才变化了不到两个数——撒加才给出回答，其内容却叫加隆极其夸张地翻了个白眼，并对这个动作无法在当前环境下对鄙夷对象产生更深的影响而感到遗憾。  
在说这话的时候，撒加一定在笑。无需亲眼目睹也能确切知晓。加隆开始放弃去探寻这莫名其妙的熟悉感究竟来源何处，转而遵从内心，或者说，灵魂深处本能的情绪反馈。此时此刻，他所感受到的无疑又是似曾相识的厌恶，仿佛他根本见不得面前这个男人做出这个动作：微抬眼角、舒展眉毛、将嘴角上扬一个恰切的弧度、嘴唇自然闭合，他拒绝用“笑容”来定义它，仅仅当这是由一组细微的动作组合而来的面部表情，就如同代码组成程序、数字组成算式。

“拙劣至极的玩笑话。”加隆嘲笑道。他完全不领情，尽管心里知道撒加在尝试着用轻松的口气来缓和刚刚两人间有些剑拔弩张的气氛。他总是想要和自己好好相处，至少表面上要和睦友好，偏偏加隆不乐意地一次又一次语气不善地挑起争端。  
“但对付世界上大部分的蠢货已经足够了，他们会觉得你幽默的。黄金比例调配的温和与活跃，没有什么比这样的言语更能给人慰藉、更能夺取信任。你不会是个律师吧？”  
“听你的形容，我以为你要说医生。”撒加脸上的错愕一闪而过，快到抓不住。  
对面忽地爆发出一阵大笑：“医生可不需要懂玩笑话。”  
撒加抿唇微哂，他没有纠正，尽管也没有正面承认，但加隆知道他说对了。

“那么你呢？——权当礼尚往来——我猜你是军人，在非常危险的地方服役过，至少你身上沾着的味道是这么告诉我的。”  
“你这样会忍不住让我想闻一闻衣服。”  
“这话也一点都不好笑。——好了，现在我们扯平。”撒加反唇相讥，但语气依然平缓，仿佛年长者看着一个无理取闹的孩子。  
加隆已经懒得去再重复一遍这个男人营造出的外在假象。  
“至少这说明你鼻子很灵，但那是以前的事了。”加隆用了过去式。  
“这是在暗示下一个题目？我该继续猜你为什么会退出那个地方吗？你看起来很适合战场、我是说军队——想来，总不会是犯了什么事而被赶出来了？”

话音落下，撒加在瞬间也有些发愣。以他的涵养而言，这已经是能称得上是中伤和诽谤他人的恶意揣测了，在相熟的同僚和敌手面前尚且有所克制，何以在一个素昧平生的男人面前脱口而出？他们不过萍水相逢，第二天的太阳升起、暴雪停歇时分就要分别，甚至可能没有临别的赠语和挥手动作。加隆往山下的营地走去，而他也要踏上另一条路。  
撒加禁不住抬手揉了揉额角。壁炉里的火焰渐弱，对面那人的容貌已经看不清晰，但仿佛就在相遇时短暂的一瞥中，他们已将彼此的长相铭记于心，此生再不会遗忘。毕竟那是他自己的脸庞啊？撒加反问自己，又很快发现这理由是站不住脚的，因为他记住的并非容貌，而是某种更加特别的东西，似乎根植于血液、附着于骨骼、最终印刻于头脑。  
他那时候突然理解了加隆先前的话，也几乎要对这源头不明的熟悉感产生同一个疑问。

“喂，喂！撒加！你在发呆？还是睡着了？”加隆抬高音量的喊声让撒加回神。理智暂时压倒奇异的情感，他闭了闭眼，呼出一口气。  
“不，我醒着。”  
“那么继续用你灵敏的鼻子嗅嗅，你觉得我犯了什么事？”加隆看起来什么状况都没发现，饶有兴趣地追问下去。他这既不否认也不承认的说辞有点像撒加用过的套路，但又一样暗示着对方把所有事都说对了。  
这很奇怪，他们根本没有掌握足够充分的信息，充分到能拼凑出一个在此之前素不相识的人的一生。撒加最开始以为这是直觉或者职业病作祟，毕竟法庭与战场都是能让人练就敏锐洞察力的绝好环境。直到他转过头，才发觉从这个角度这个距离，在如此昏暗密闭的环境下根本无法观察到任何的细节，从外在推敲内里自然也无从谈起。  
那些在他们的谈话中被提起的事，只能来自于本身对对方的了解，比起揣测更像是一种习惯。

他们——名叫撒加与加隆的两个个体——大抵真的曾有过联系，它们应当发生在非常遥远的过去，久到无法被人类足有一千四百立方厘米容量的大脑容下。

04.

“不过做了些该被称作‘以下犯上’的蠢事。你知道，军队那个地方总是很强调这些，上司和下属、长官和士兵，听起来就叫人觉得厌烦是不是？”加隆似乎在盯着壁炉里燃烧的火堆，手中把玩起不知道何时拿出来的打火机，“我那时候也这么想，不如说现在也一样。想象一下吧，如果某天突然一个上司横空降落，你被告知必须听命于他。更可恶的是，这个家伙看起来一副弱不禁风的孬种模样，我甚至不需要拿枪，握握手指就能掐断他的脖子。”  
他将打火机抛起来又接住，显然是明白了即便有火，也无法阻止木材即将燃烧殆尽的状况。  
加隆接着说下去：“这种事完全不合理。虽然我不指望上帝或是其它什么造物主能把世界搞得漂亮一下，但它的存在显然连基本的逻辑都没有。我找不出任何理由允许它发生，不论是不是有谁在控制世界的命运，倘若有，那就更该由我来纠正它——颠倒黑白到如此地步的神实在是信不过。”  
“所以你去杀害了那位弱不禁风的上司吗？”撒加不知道自己为什么会这么问。他只是对加隆那句“以下犯上”有所猜测，但平时的他断然不会选择张口就是“杀害”这样最为严重的用词。

啪嗒一声——加隆捡起掉落在地的打火机，对着艰难燃烧的火苗笑了起来。  
“去了。”言下之意自然是失败了，“但后来又发生了一些事……总而言之，先更正你我口中的‘弱不禁风’一词；其次，还非常不走运地欠了那家伙一个人情——很大的人情。”  
若说这世上最大的人情，大概只能是性命。  
撒加默然地活动了一下双腿。凭理性思考，他难以相信这个故事的真实性，除非坐在他眼前的是一个后脑上长着枪口的死刑犯鬼魂。凡事一涉及到国家政治、涉及到战争与和平，就一切都变得复杂了起来，军队必然也是如此的。撒加绝不敢轻易说他了解这个鱼龙混杂的地方，但至少该知道他们处理叛逆者的手段。  
现在，他有些想收回先前的看法了：加隆或许的确适合战场，但一点不适合军队，在以服从命令为最高信条的地方，自由主义者压根没有容身之处，不如说这个制度本身就不容于专制和独裁统统被视为异端的当前社会。加隆觉得它不合理，因为它在根源上的确不合理。他一开始选择反抗，因为他相信自己是正确的——他在试图纠正它，清除不合理的成分、让它变得合理。

“你想知道发生了什么？简单来说，没有什么。我在军营里大闹了一场，却闯了不少祸，闹得一片混乱，甚至影响到了几日后的作战任务，死了很多人……我承认这有点丢脸。成熟的人不会做这种事，令人肃然起敬的革命者不会——至少主观上不会——拉无辜的人陪葬。”加隆注意到撒加的欲言又止，却没理会，兀自说了下去，“有些事是难以平衡对错的，正确与否并不绝对，但在某一个特定的情景下存在特定的正确，它或许不合理，但它正确。”  
正如同军队严苛到近乎严酷的规定，它服务于那个同样严酷到容不得一丁点懈怠和轻慢的战场，以最高的效率守护着挣扎在硝烟底下的每一条性命。撒加想起冷冰冰的法条，那些早已烂熟于心的句子无一充斥着强制性的字眼，它告诉你“应当”如何，“不能”如何，每一个单词都明晃晃地挑战着渴求自由之人的逆反之心。  
然而渴求自由又有什么不对？有一个低哑的声音无数次诘问他的灵魂。有力气的人搬回更多的东西、有知识的人走上更高的位置，世界交予最优秀的人统治，命运交予最有力的人裁定，这难道不该是真理？难道不该是合理的秩序？  
这是法律所约束不了的世界的本分。……当然不是、这是欲望。他如此回应那个声音。法律、道德、伦理，这些东西没有在约束人类，它们在关怀人类。因为人有欲望，有不正当的渴求，所以这些东西告诉你、时刻提醒着你，活在这样的社会里什么才是正确的，如同在军队里服从命令、在城市里遵纪守法。  
它们书写符合情形的正确、审判符合情形的错误。人知道自己不会永远正确，因而创造了正确的标准，又由此剥夺了自身的裁定权力。——将人框在正确的边界内，越过边界的人将承担责任。世上没有绝对的圣人，善恶之分在于灵魂有无被欲望吞没。这才是世界的本分，人性的归属。

05.

“我能问个问题吗？”  
“你说。”  
“你为什么还活着？”  
话音一落，撒加几乎能感觉得到，加隆飞快地转过头，用意味不明的视线牢牢攫住他双眼。  
“这话有意思。”须臾，他开口作答，“事先说明，我可没有出逃流亡，你当然也不可能在公共厕所脏兮兮的墙壁上看见贴着我照片的通缉令。”  
他毫无疑问承认了自己已经接受完审判和惩罚，却令撒加不解地从本该板上钉钉的死罪里逃脱了。  
“你不会想知道惩罚内容的，书生可不会懂得这些。总之最后，那个优柔寡断——我是说仁慈和蔼的上司给我留了一口气。”  
撒加听见加隆改口的形容词，没有忍住弯了弯嘴角。  
“不过军队是待不下去了，我该死得根本不适合那个鬼地方、这辈子也不想再踏足军营一步……但既然我还活着，就总该为过去的错误负责。我说过了，虽然在自由主义者的语境下这不算错误，但它在军营就不正确，我造成的后果也证明了它不正确。”  
男人长舒了一口气。  
“他判我活着，我就该活着。”  
“为你而死去的那些人呢？想想看，他们就合该无端地躺在地底下吗？你活着而他们死了，难道不该用同样重要的东西去偿还？”  
“死亡称得上什么偿还？凶手是死是活都无法令时间重来，令死者复生。审判者让我活着说明我还有用，用未来去赎罪的生比寂静无声的死更有用。”

壁炉里的火熄灭了，周围忽地陷入伸手不见五指的黑暗，就好像方才的话语按下了造物主手里的遥控器，眨眼间让世间一切回归自然的本色。  
黑暗中他们互相望去，从模糊的轮廓里勾画出与自己一模一样的脸庞。在某个突然的节点过后，空气里的紧绷感悄然消失不见，取而代之的是让人更加舒适的流动感，睁大双眼的时候，仿若都能看见风吹过的轨迹。  
两个人几乎同时地露出了无声的笑容。谁也看不清谁，但某个将他们无形中连接在一起的线索令他们清晰地感知得到。暴风雪中屹立不倒的古旧山庄在眼前粉碎，耳边忽地传来呼啸着拍打悬崖的浪声、以及低飞过的海鸟的长鸣。在某个久远到无法想起的记忆里，某年某月的某个午后，他们应也曾相对交谈，但那是一段更具火药味、更加愚蠢鸠拙的对话，充满了幼稚的野心与自以为是的妄念。

“暴风雪似乎停了。但距离天亮应该还有几个小时。”撒加抬腕看了看表盘上显示的时间，没有走到窗边，仅凭风声的减弱做出判断。  
“那么正好，我要闭上眼睛睡一觉了。”加隆说着挪了挪身体，把背包放到脚下用以垫着双腿，拿着绒线帽的右手自然地放到腹部，“希望你能尽量别发出噪音，如果能在天亮的时候提供叫醒服务就更好了。”  
他在撒加面前合上双眼。——这可真糟，把毫无防备的身体全方位暴露给他人可不是好习惯，但谁管这些呢？撒加怎么说也不该被归到应该防备的陌生人范畴。在梦里、在遥远的山川对面，他们不是曾相见过无数次吗？

“加隆？”  
撒加只得到了绵长的呼吸声作为回应。他重新张了张嘴，隔着不远不近的距离看向对方，吸气又呼气了整整三次，伸手从外套内侧的口袋里捏出一把折叠刀。他将刀刃展开，已经开始适应黑暗的双眼里映出锋利的冷光。端详片刻，他手腕一扭将它扔进已经没有火苗的漆黑壁炉。

一声轻响。  
是法槌落下的声音。  
曾经作恶的人该去接受审判了。

06.

加隆醒来的时候已经不见撒加的踪影。他揉着双眼走到窗前，伸手尝试着推了推却无功而返。暴雪已经停了，太阳也升上半空，不可思议的夜晚就这样被掀了过去。显然，他刚刚睡得很沉，称得上是有生以来最安稳的一觉。这让加隆觉得些许恍惚，他如何能在五米之内存在着另一个目光的环境中安睡呢？  
那另一个目光的主人此刻已经离去，倒是没有在加隆的梦中发出噪音，但也没有提供“叫醒服务”。  
就如一场奇异的大梦般消散无踪。

那么他做了两个梦吗？第一个梦里遇见了长相相同的避难者，他们进行了一场深入灵魂的交谈，在恐怖的雪夜里撕开伤疤、向对方展示血淋淋的伤口和难以被外人所见的脆弱；然后他又做了一个梦，梦里有粼粼波涛和悬崖峭壁、有剑拔弩张的挑拨和撕心裂肺的痛苦。他落入幻梦与实境的夹缝，而现在回归了真正的世界。

然而当加隆拉开最外层背包的拉链，伸手往空荡荡的夹层里掏了掏，终于没有忍住骂了一句脏话。  
他的打火机不翼而飞了。——那可是限量款！花钱都买不到的好货！  
撒加那个混贼——

——不是梦。

加隆动作一顿，眼前忽地被阳光一闪。他顺从直觉地扭过头去，看见壁炉焦黑的柴火堆中间躺着一把泛着冷光的折叠刀。  
“……见鬼的一晚上。”他咂嘴道，下一秒却又坦然地抚着额头扬起嘴角。

“算了算了，救人一命胜造七级浮屠啊……”

男人拎起登山包走出山庄，在某个时刻突然驻足仰望天空。他的身后有海，但前方有土地。  
Et vidi caelum novum et terram novam primum enim caelum et prima terra abiit et mare iam non est.  
而那个丢了刀消失不见的男人，想必在上法庭之前，还会得意雀跃地抚摸那偷来的纪念品。

在阿加莎•克里斯蒂精心创造的舞台上，加隆赢了一场辩论、一条性命、一个可能不会再被还回来的人情，而只输了一只打火机。  
也算是值当了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 引的那段拉丁文：我又看见一片新天地，之前的天走了，海也不再有了。（启示录21：1）
> 
> 一个无故事性的意识流尝试，意图表现与原著时间线岔开所带来的思想性冲突。一年前写的东西现在看来也漏洞百出，随便看看


End file.
